


raising hell

by swishandflickwit



Series: The Devil's Lucky Number [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Deckerstar - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer plays the piano, Papa Lucifer, Prompt Fill, So yeah, Step-Satan, and just as tooth-rotting in its sweetness, because it is so damn soft, but lifes funny like that i suppose, cause thats always nice, deckerstar fanfiction, he is risen, like the inside of a flower, lol theres a pair i never thought id write, marshmallow soft, original deckerstar baby, post-reveal, proceed with floss, so soft you could almost dissolve lol, this is probably gonna be so ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishandflickwit/pseuds/swishandflickwit
Summary: “Come on, you little Hell-raiser you,” he crooned, before yawning. He glimpsed at the clock in the room and, noting he had three more hours before his actual alarm, grimaced.Just another sleepless night for the Devil, it seemed. He glanced at the reason, bopping him on the nose.“You’re lucky I like you.”In which there's one sure fire way for Lucifer's son to get to sleep.





	raising hell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [Blackamor:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackamor)
> 
> _Could you do one where Chloe's pregnant or they already have a child? Love to see Luci's thoughts on it._
> 
> Asadfjksdfhlsfjlkl this is probably not what you meant. I _tried_ to do the whole thoughts thing but, 666 words is just not enough to pack all of Lucifer's issues and subsequent progress in or of it is, I could not do it lol so I went straight to the happy. I'm so sorry! Here's 666 words of fluff instead, I hope it suffices instead akdjflafjldsfl.

“One of those nights, then?” Lucifer commented, exasperation—and an unmistakable fondness—lining his words when no amount of coaxing would get the babe to latch onto the bottle.

He hugged him close to his chest for a moment longer, heat emanating from his skin like a hearth. His cries mellowed then, bellowing wails fading to soft whimpers.

“Come on, you little Hell-raiser you,” he crooned, before yawning. He glimpsed at the clock in the room and, noting he had three more hours before his actual alarm, grimaced.

Just another sleepless night for the Devil, it seemed. He glanced at the reason, bopping him on the nose.

“You’re lucky I like you.”

He buckled him up into his carrier basket and together they slunk to the living room, Lucifer speaking quietly to his son of the things he’d done the previous day—things he couldn’t wait for them to do together.

He placed the carrier atop the lacquered surface of the pianoforte. All that could be heard from the baby was steady breathing now, as if in anticipation of his father’s playing. He kissed his forehead.

“Your mother insists on calling you, ‘Al’ but—just as I call your sister anything _but_ Trixie—I _refuse._ I named you because you brought such joy in my life, inspired a happiness in me that I never knew I could reclaim, not even with this little family that I’ve gained. Not until you came into my life.”

He sat on the bench.

“So this one’s for you, _Allegro._ ”

The ninth of Listz’s Transcendental _Étude_ S. 139 wafted from his fingers as if he spun the composition himself ( _well…_ that was a story for another time). And though the tempo demanded a certain swiftness to it, he was mindful of the slumbering occupants of the house and pressed lightly upon the notes though no less lively. When the piece concluded, he glanced at his son, saw that he was still awake, then rolled his eyes and threw his hands up.

“You could at least _try_ to fall asleep, you know.”

Allegro continued to stare at him with equal intent. Lucifer caved.

“ _Fine,_ ” he pouted even if he felt the very opposite of inconvenienced. “But just once more.”

He let Beethoven’s _Sonata Pathétique_ fly through the ivory keys this time, less jaunty than the _étude_ though longer, and soon found himself getting lost to the music.

He hadn’t realized he had more than an audience of one till a small hand descended on his shoulder, the rest of the owner’s limbs climbing onto the space beside him.

“He’s finally asleep,” Beatrice mumbled, head lulling to his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her, his tone apologetic when he asked, “Did we wake you?”

She shook her head, and though her lids were heavily fighting sleep, she asked, “Will you play some more? I like it when you do.”

He _knew_ he should decline. But he was still floored by the shine of loving acceptance in her eyes, and he was helpless against the current of her.

In answer, he retracted his arm.

Lucifer switched it up, and Bach’s _Adagio_ painted the night air, a genial harmony to Allegro’s—and now Beatrice’s—steady breaths and his own tranquil heartbeat. Utterly content, a few more esteemed pieces flew from his fingers till they twinged with a satisfying soreness.

And when the final melody was laid, Lucifer had to concede that it was time to get his children to their respective beds.

Beatrice fell easily onto his shoulder while Allegro’s basket was held in his free hand. To his surprise, however, he turned on his heel only to find Chloe’s blonde tresses spilled over the arm of the couch.

With a chuckle, he positioned Beatrice on the opposite sofa before he took the armchair, Allegro’s carrier by his feet.

Dawn broke through the muslin curtains of their home, but the Lightbringer paid it no mind.

His favorite lights had long been all ready here.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, YOU KNOW that if this happened irl, Lucifer would freak the **fuck out** and I tried to incorporate it in this but as much as I love a challenge, that's just too much angst and character development to shove into 666 words lol so let's just skip to the part where he's good and happy and BOSS at this baby business XD
> 
> That name took me _ages_ to decide on. I'm still not entirely sure if I'm happy with it but *shrugs* this is fanfic and we do whatever the fuck we want hahaha we go hard or we go _home_ lmao.
> 
> Btw, THIS WAS SO HARD FOR ME TO WRITE tbh and it shows in the writing. I think it's cause I still have a hard time imagining Lucifer as a dad. I mean, I'd _like_ to see it, but the Lucifer we have now is _so far from it_ that they're not even in the same planet lol. I went through six versions before settling on this.
> 
> Also, I know this is a day late but I wanted to play around my video editor and then **_deadass_ got obsessed** with compiling a _deckerstar_ video and that took me 21 hours lol!!! The labors of that obsession can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joehUluffZU) it sucks but that's 21 hours of my life I'll never get back so kadjlkfjlakfjgkl 
> 
> I'm still going through with 29 chapters even if I'm technically on time so just expect two posts for one of these days.
> 
> ANYWAY, long author's notes aside, as always hope you enjoyed this latest installment! Hit me up here or on [tumblr](http://swishandflickwit.tumblr.com/) if you have any requests :)
> 
> And here are the songs Lucifer plays for baby Al: [Beethoven,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n74OsnR_ojY) [Liszt,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zrnE3eFxFw) and [Bach.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2x-OHljZzHQ)


End file.
